1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to protective headgear as, for example, for wrestlers and in particular to a novel headgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various athletic protective gear are known as, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,127, 4,446,576, 4,233,689, 4,222,122, 4,315,335, 3,897,597, 3,934,271, 3,327,316 and 2,664,567. Such prior art devices do not include the combination of flush outer surface with indentations for the ears inside the headgear as well as extending substantially under the user's chin as well as down over the back of his head for a certain distance and provides ample ventilation at the top and mouth area as well as a back holding strap.